DGM Titanic
by Akito neko
Summary: A mix of fate, where Yuu and Kiyo first met each other on a famous boat known as, the Titanic. Inside for more info Sorry but I tagged Yuu Kanda so Kiyo Walker as my tag!


DGM-Titanic

KiyoXKanda

Gender Blend! Based on Titanic, yes I've been watching it cause IT WAS BEAUTIFUL!

I maybe changing the story abit, but yes Kiyo will die in the end like Jack did TxT

I maybe skipping abit but that is because someone told me if I stick to the original story it gets confusing so yeah xDD

I'm using Kiyo again but this time Kiyo and Allen are brothers heh!

* * *

"Come on this way now gents! People no shoving!"

The ship mans kept yelling out as many had made their way to this ship, it was larger and wider then it was in a simple picture of course. As The girl came out of a fancy carriage, she look up to the sun and the sight of the ship. Yuu Roulvelier coming down slow and held her hand on her coat, the man behind he smiled out as soon as he talked out.

"Beautiful morning to be leaving a ship I say."

Malcolm C. Roulvelier of the Roulvelier family held his hand out for the young girl to grab his arm, but she turned away observing.

"Marvelous isn't it dear Yuu-Chan." Coming out from the carriage was her father Tiedol Fiod holds his arm out to grab the door frame tight.

"I imagined it bigger father..."

"Ah I though you say that Yuu-Chan."

"Your daughter is mighty hard to impress Tiedol." "My daughter likes more advertisement sir she'll love it more by then."

Smiling to each other continue talking nonstop of course.

The wind was mighty strong all over again, Yuu looks up to see bird and less clouds for this fine day, indeed it was beautiful.

A bar near by inside was a silent area from the back of the room, 4 mans played poker on a round table, the boy smiles to his brother who smiled back to him.

The other two were speaking in a Irish, one had black hair and the other had blonde.

"Heh! I can't believe you sold our tickets!"

"Yeah will give me credit I win this!"

The twin boys argued. Looking down at the tickets, the oldest was an adult of white hair, the other was his younger brother Allen who also had white hair, you could tell these boys apart from their faces because Allen got a scar, it was from a fight he had when he was 12, the oldest was Kiyo Walker, a proud brother and caring.

"Alright, let's play out truths now boys~?" He said with a smirk, Allen drops down his cards, junk, the blond put his down, Junk, and the twin had his out with a pair of jacks grinning.

Kiyo hissed slowly "Allen my brother, I can't believe what I've seen here?"

"What! Kiyo you promised we leave here?!"

"Wait Allen, I have more to say, we won't e seeing Mana in a long time, Cause me and you are going to America!"

WThe older slams his cards on the table with Allen yelling in a cheer, it was a straight of spaids twin brothers are hugging and crying their loses.

"Hey boys you going to Titanic?"

"Yeah we are?why" Kiyo looks at the bartender.

"Because if you don't hurry, Titanic leaves in 5 minutes!"

Pointing at the clock, Kiyo and Allen shouted and rushed out of the place, it took them long runs to the deck of the boat and headed to the area of poorer passengers.

Finally getting in the oldest rushed up to the deck, people shouting and waving their hands out their goodbyes. Allen shouted he finally leaves with his brother, shouting happily blowing kisses as well.

Walking to the nose of the boat, Kiyo shouts out loud "I'm king of the world!" Rooting himself as he smiled at the sight of ocean waters and clear sky's, Allen smiled pleased of this breeze.

"Look Allen dolphins!" Pointing down Allen smiled brightly.

"They're gonna follow us Kiyo?"

"No, when dolphins swim near the ship it means good luck!"

They swam and jumped, Kiyo chuckled at the breeze smiling.

Heading down lower of the ship, the crowd of people's finding their rooms as the brothers search for theirs.

"Ah here's our room Allen!" Kiyo said as they come on in.

"Hi there, names Kiyo Walker, that's my brother Allen Walker, hey Allen who said you get top bunk!" Teasing his younger brother as they laughed, the two guys looks at each other.

"Where's David and Jesedero?"

Yuu walked to her room, the first thing she did was pull out her Fencing swords and Japanese Katana's hanging on her walls, also taking out some coloring paintings, some maids comes in to help her feel more at home in the small room, the oldest man comes in the room.

"Marvelously paintings we have here, we should had brought the silvers and tea pots as well?"

She turned to him "but I prefer more colors then of silver and gray."

Pulling one painting out again she hangs it somewhere near the chimney, it made brighter lights around the room seem more lively.

The dinning room was full of richer people, and one of them was her favorite, Cross Marian was the builder of the ship, sitting across from her she was impressed by his work of the ship. Another person was Adam Millennium Earl, he was a fat man who loves to make jokes, but to her fiancée he dislikes a chatter fat mouth man like that.

"So I have a brilliant question to ask! Who named the titanic! Was it you Marian~!"

"Yes indeed sir Earl, I was astonished by my work and decided that Titanic! Was a place where dreams come true. I hope you all be liking this ship of course."

"I do, as a matter of fact Cross your workmanship has really worked on you."

The raven girl gave the best complement to her best, he nodded pleased by her words. Yuu looks at the dinner knife, it was a sharp item and very well shined holding it up to admirer it's brightness.

Her father Tiedol smiled at his daughter for he knows her well, but Malcolm was alittle annoyed by her little favorite hobby, grabs the knife to put it down.

"Now there Yuu let us not be playing with such items now."

She scoff and sat up fixing the fancy pink yukata she wore, Cross, Adam and Tiedol watch her leave as they hear the bigger man chuckled.

"You outta not be pushing her around now Malcolm sir~!"

Grinning and taunting the man as he chuckled back with a frown.

"This ship must had been made by Irish mans?"

"Well of course it was, no one can make a ship beautiful like this but Irish guys, the names Tyki Mikk."

The tanned man smiled holding his hand out for the boys to shake, Kiyo was sketching but shook the mans hand, along with his little brother shook his as well.

The man and little girl was looking down at the sea, observing them, he smiled moving his fingers abit faster.

"How much you sell a piece boy?"

"Heh I don't really sell, more like they don't know I do."

Smiling bright.

"Well beautiful it is."

He smiled to the man, soon looking up more as he saw the gaze of a beauty, Yuu walked by and held her hand on the bars of the ship, her pink under arm scarf was waving around slowly, looking around as she was bored and tried of it all. Kiyo did nothing but stared as if catching her position would make him drawn something more beautiful.

The older caught him glazing an turned to see, he chuckled smoking his brand. "Forget her mate, rich bitches aren't free ya know, and always the married ones."

Kiyo didn't stop looking at her, she turned to look and soon caught him glazing to her, she looked away to avoid eye contact, but she looked again as their glaze met each other eyes.

Her scarf fell off her as she gasped to catch it, Kiyo stood up with a jump and caught it in his bare hands.

Staring down at him, he came over to give it back to her as she kneeled down and grabs it. But she grabbed his hand instead with a gasp staring to her. They stop staring when the man behind her came, looking where she was watching, she stood up and walks away from him and walked back.

Kiyo was lucky the man didnt lean down to see what she was looking at. Sighing, it was as if the woman had him loved at first sight.

_'They say the ship was where dreams come true, but to me it felt more like a prison where I cannot escape such thing...'_

The raven girl ran outside panting loudly and cried, pushing some people aside moving away from them. Heading down the deck going straight to the end of the boat.

Kiyo was looking outside of the cold, watching the stars as if they wall upon him, all he could thibk of, was the pink scarf soft in his hands, and that lovely woman looking down at him. Pink cheeks, pale, fine lips and lovely eyes, and that beautiful raven hair.

Hearing foot steps run faster he stood up to see what it was? Holding her hands on the bars crying more, Yuu wiped her tears with her hand and gasped moving up, the dress she wore was silk dark blue and was designed with beads on her stomach.

Leaning forward she cried louder and climbed the bars with pointed blue high heel boots, one leg over the other she was over it, facing the end and her arms spread out ready to fall. Before she heard a light voice

"Don't do it?"

She turned her head to see the man with white hair.

"Go away old man, you don't wanna get involved in this!" Yuu yelled at him, but he came closer with his hand sticking out.

"Listen I know I look old but I'm really young actually? Don't let go, you're going to fall deep you know?"

"How would you know? I'll jump! I'll really do it!" Looking back down, Kiyo sighed and strip off his boots.

"Well, if you're going, then I am too."

She turned again.

"What?"

"Well listen lady, if you fall, then I will too? I'm too involved now so if you jump then I gatta get ya. You fall I fall. Do you know the waters here are more colder?"

"N-no, I do know it can kill you?"

"Well true, but the most coldest waters are the ones in Wisconsin, freezing they can really kill you."

They had a silent as she looks to him again.

"How cold?"

He shrugged "30, maybe 40 or more? I know this you're not really going to jump, just slowly, give me your hand."

She looks to see his hand there, turning slowly she was panting and crying, he caught into that and smiled holding her cold hands, to her it felt really nice and warm.

Turning her body slowly, he smiled.

"im Kiyo Walker."

"Y-Yuu Roulvelier sir..."

"Now I ain't no sir, I'm only 25. And well, I'm a lower class guy." He chuckled as she did as well

"I'm 23 and I'm a high class..." Moving one leg up on the railing but she tripped over her silk dress screaming loudly. Kiyo had his hands around her arm.

A man not too far heard the scream, calling out some mans to follow behind, they ran towards the screaming.

Kiyo was gripping tight to Yuu's arm, she sobbed and kept screaming as he tried to pull her up more.

"You gatta give me your other arm! Yuu you gatta do it and I'll pull you up!"

She panted and grips his arm with her other hand, groaning with all his might he pulled her over, she fell ontop of him but he rolled over her to make sure she was alright, before it was too late the police came by.

Malcolm was behind pushing to see what happened. Seeing him ontop of her he grunts "get him out of my sight!"

Holding his arms around his fiancée wrapping her in his coat, Kiyo stood up with his hands on his head.

"Well today's your lucky day we don't kill you here and now."

The inspector looks at him.

"No wait Inspector Link!" All eyes on her as she shuddered.

"You've all got a mistake here, he save me, I-I was looking over at the ocean and-and, I fell?"

Malcolm chuckled "you fell?"

Yuu gulped "yes, and this man saved me before I fell to my death...so, thank you sir."

She panted harder, Kiyo prouted his lips like a whistle.

"Release him, Yuu let's go inside where it's more warm."

Pulling her away, Kiyo's hands were let go as he sighed, the inspector looks at him who looks back to him too.

"So you a body guard now Inspector Howard Link?"

"No I'm not, just doing what I'm mean for."

Kiyo held out a cigarette and search his pocket for his light, the inspector held out a pack and lighted the white haired mans bud. Smoking lightly as he looks at him.

"She is married so I suggest someone else." Handing Kiyo a buck 20, taking the cash slowly he slips it into his pocket.

In her room Yuu brushed her hair slowly, the man comes in smiling.

"i was worried you almost gotten raped."

she turns her body "why in hell would i do that?"

"well, i have something that will clear your mind about this inncendent."

He held out a blue box, opening it he shows her a deep blue diamond in a shape of a heart.

"I brought you this as a token of my wife, I hope you be liking this an wear it one time of course."

Smiling to her she looks at it admired but not too into the beauty thing. He closed the box and put it away in a green safe.

-the next day-

Kiyo and Yuu meets again, they were sitting on some benches.

"thank you for saving my life yesterday.."

"well no problem there, you look kinda important so i had to?"

She sat down and watches him curious.

"what are you doing?" he looks to her "sketching those couples there, she and him are poor, but from her face she love him dearly then being rich, and shes pregnant."

she smiled looking.

Showing her his drawings, some of them made her blushes and surprised. He chuckled and kept on entertaining her, she's never been so entertained in her life. She gave him a smile and a real laugh.

A chuckle was heard from infront, Yuu sat away from Kiyo.

"O-Oto-San!" Still holding Kiyo's sketch book he looks up to the man with messy like curls clapping his hands.

"Yuu my dear I've never heard you laugh or even smiled so brightly ever since your mother died."

Kiyo was wide eyed

"A-Are you really the famous artiest Tiedoll Kanda!"

Kiyo shot up in their surprised Tiedoll chuckled embarrassed "I guess you found me out? Yes I am, you seem like an artiest yourself?"

Yuu shuttered and handed Kiyo's pictures to the older, Tiedoll smiled at the pieces and made a low 'ohh' sound to every embarrassed pictures he sees.

"You have a beautiful taste in drawing my boy, Yuu is it alright I talk with this boy for abit?"

"O-oh, not at all Oto-San?"

He smiled, Kiyo came besides the man and tried to act natural as he could looking at the Asian female, Yuu smiled and waved at Kiyo as he blushes red happily.

"You're mentally the third man who had made my daughter enjoy her time here."

"R-really sir? I'm sorry if I shouldn't be involved with your daughter I promise to leave her alone!"

"Leave her alone! Bwahaha!" Watching the man laugh the young adult watched confused.

"Do you really think I'm like that man she's engaged to? Of course not! I was talking about her hanging with you, she seems to really like you boy."

"Well, it must be a misunderstanding?"

"Of course not me boy." Giving him a pat to the shoulder.

"I approve her hanging with you."

The white haired adult looks down in the water.

"Why does she have to marry a 40 year old man?"

"40 year old! Pfft!"

"S-Sir this is serious?!"

"Well I guess you want a story mhm? It all started with Yuu's mother... She was a beautiful Japanese woman, Yuu was a month old when I first met them, I drew pictures 50¢ cents a piece and only made up small amounts each day. Her mother died of a lung injuries, Yuu was only 6 months old and we buried her mother together, thats when i promised Yuu i would never die and leave her alone. Till then my other adopted sons have been supporting me, I left my son Daisya in France and came to Scott-land with Yuu because I heard they don't charge you so much there. When I was drawing my pictures i became popular there as well, but then the incident happened when I sent Yuu to buy us some milk, a strange rich man was there in our front door purposing to Yuu. I couldn't force her to marry when he said all kinds of things of his money and nice things and food too. I declined of course, but when we heard that Maria was getting married in a month and we've been invited, she accept his hand in marriage to go over to America...And she said for my sake and what I have done for her and her mother, she is returning the favor for us both..."

He watch the older man sob, removing his glasses and wiped his tears with his sleeves.

Kiyo frowned and handed him his hanker chief.

"It's covered in Charcoal but its still clean here?" Holding up the clean part, The old man smiled and wiped his tears, Kiyo was in shock because Tiedoll had some black charcoal under his eyes, he couldn't help but laugh, the man didnt know what he was laughing to until he looks at a glass window, he laughed as well as Kiyo holds it and wipes his nose with it, black charcoal all over his nose. It left Tiedoll laughing harder as well as Kiyo still laughing. Some people giggled as they had their fun.

When they came back to Yuu, she had though they had slugs all over their faces and fainted, Kiyo caught her in time.

-few minutes when Yuu woke up and they cleaned their faces-

"Well then Kiyo, why not join us to dinner tonight?" "O-Oto-San that's asking too much?"

"Well Yuu I want to thank him properly for saving you. Why not Kiyo Walker?"

The man shrugged "sure why not, it's a favor for you sir."

He grinned as they shock hands.

"You can bring anyone you wish if you feel too uncomfortable?"

"What! Dinner with the famous Tiedoll!" Allen shouted sitting up.

"Yeah, who do you think I should bring?" Kiyo looks at Allen who noticed it "Well you can't bring me? I have terrible table manners?" Allen prouted. "I know! I'll bring that Mikk guy! He has good Manners right!"

At his door Tyki ruffled his hair

"Yeah I guess I could go with you, this is my little friend Eeze, he knows his ways around here so don't get left behind, the lower class guys are having a party down below so he'll take Allen down and they'll meet our other friends."

Allen smiled at the boy with a bandanna around his nose down covering his lips, he waved at Allen and looks at Tyki.

"Be careful Tyki..." "Don't worry, if someone drops some good stuff I'll bring it back to you." Smiling as Eeze and Allen held hands going down the hall.

"So if we're having dinner with rich people, how are they going to let us in like this?" He asked showing Kiyo his dirty white shirt. "Well, Mr Kanda told me to go to a guy named- Offft?!" They crashed into a fatter man. "A-Ahh I'm sorry sir?!"

"Oh-~Ho! There you are boy!"

The man grabs Kiyo by his collar and soon dragged Tyki behind.

Inside a room, the fat man holds out some black tux and held it to them.

"I am Adam Earl Millennium~ My family is known for the riches Noah's and also one of my sons a Minister in Paris~ luckily for Tiedoll he asked me to dress you boys up~!"

A minute later Kiyo was struggling with his neck tie and Tyki was tucking in his shirt, the Earl made some wooting sounds as if he was a girl.

"Now then~ you're hairs alittle long, so we'll just tie your whole hair and move your hair off your face~ and you~ we can comb your hair back~! It's alright for you boys to keep these~ I'm sure my son doesn't mind that I let low classes take them~"

As they came out, the older man swop his cane and lead the way, Tyki was looking around as Kiyo was looking for Yuu.

Tyki looked on the ground and picked a pocket watch from the ground, it was a gold color watch and the chain was more shinning, putting it in his pocket, Kiyo laughed as he hushed a chuckle at the younger adult.

There was a stair well huge, full of rich mans and woman's, a woman blushes at Tyki and he held his arm out as she happily grabbed hold of it going down with him. Kiyo watched, tying to copy what Tyki did, holds his arm out, standing tall, chest up and an arm behind his back. Yuu was behind and smiled holding his arm.

"You're practicing" smiling as he turned, Yuu was wearing a green yukata and a gold obi, Kiyo whistled blushing. "You're beautiful ma'am~" kisses her hand, she smiled back as he noticed this time she's wearing a yukata. "No dress this time ma'am~?" "I wear my finest Kimono's and yukata's during dinner, before was because my fiancée forced me in that dress."

Holding his arm out, she took hold of his arm and guild her to the dinning room. People chattered and laughed, Yuu explained to him around the room, telling him guest names and also what he should and shouldn't do.

"Ah, Yuu dear, why is this man here for?" The man with a symmetry beard Malcolm came up infront of them as Tiedoll came by in time smiling.

"I had invited him and his friend, I though it be best to thank the boy properly you know Malcolm."

Smiling at Kiyo who smiled back to him, they sat at the table, sitting near the Earl and Tyki aside him, they both looks at their plates as Tyki leaned towards him whispering.

"Which one do we use first?" whispering back "I dunno let me ask" leaning to Adam. "Hey which ones do we pick up first?"

"I dunno just pick and go upwards~."

Passing on the message.

"Well that sure doesn't help?"

The laugher gotten louder as Kiyo was smiling eating a cherry and Tyki drinking Japanese sake, Kiyo looks over to Yuu who looks back to him with a wide smile. Tiedoll waved his hand to Kiyo trying to catch his attention when all the men's left, mostly Malcolm leaves the table, to his success he came over.

"Will you join us for cigar and some wine?"

"Well no sir, I think me and my friend outta be leaving?"

"Oh! If you're leaving can you bring Yuu with you, she gets bored listening to nonstop conversations with the ladies."

Kiyo though a moment and smirks "mind if I take her on an more excited party?" Tiedoll chuckled and patted his arm.

"Go for it boy, she'll want to!"

The adult came over to the female who was having a small talk with his friend. She turned to him as he took her hand and kisses it.

"Mrs Roulvelier, I believe I must take my leave right now, and Tyki too."

He winks at Tyki who caught the signal and left before him. Holding his hand out as they shake, she noticed paper in her hand, he walked away slowly and then off he went.

"Why did he leave me this?"

Opening it, she looks at her father who raised his arm out meaning 'get going.'

So she went on smiling.

"Why are we leaving so soon?"

"Heh, I got her fathers permission to take her to the lower class party."

Looking at Tyki as they laughed. "Finally! A party to dance to!"

"Go on ahead I'm going to wait for her."

Tyki waved and undid his tie running, Kiyo stood by the clock in the stair room removing his black jacket and rolled his sleeves, Yuu came by and noticed him. Coming up the stairs he turned around smiling, seeing her in the brightly color Yukata. Smiling to him and holds his hand tightly in hers.

"Now your father gave me permission to take you off somewhere." She blushes "is it to the deck?" "Even better then the deck."

Down below there was mans and woman's, guys with violins and string guitars and other instruments that made the place more lively. It was too loud for Yuu so she covered her ears abit, Kiyo laughed hugging Allen who was alittle drunk.

"Yuu this is my little bro Allen Walker!"

"It's nice to meet you!"

Allen laughed and bounced. "I finally got to meet Kiyo's wife!"

She blushes but Kiyo blushes more pushing his brother as they laughed because Allen spilled his drink over his face to be more entertained.

"Come on Yuu!"

Kiyo guild her close to the music, holding alittle girls hand as they danced around, she smiled clapping her hands smiling to them, he was laughing with the little girl Rosing around faster, soon they stop as he grabbed Yuu by her waist and pulled her on the dance floor. Looking at her she frowned.

"You're still my best girl Mimi I'm going to dance with her!"

She smiled again.

"Alright ready!" "Kiyo I've never danced like this before?" "No it's easy, just think of it like the waltz but we're speeding it up like this!" Holding his hand on hers and one hand on her waist, she had her hand on his shoulder and squeezing his tight.

A man came from the stairs and looked around, down as he spot the two dancing. He tapped his chin, sat up and left.

Spinning around the floor as Tyki was behind them dancing with a younger girl. They laughed and twirled faster and danced to the beat even more. Kiyo and Yuu stopped in the middle of the dance floor, they locked hands as they spinner in their area.

The female was squealing excited.

"Kiyo! Wait!" She giggled as they spin faster, when the music stop Yuu was carried up up bridal style, their faces were close as they were breathless, everyone cheered loudly, putting her down she hugged him tightly as another music played.

"That was the best dance I had ever done!" "At lease you can cherish it forever with me!"

They left the floor as Tyki was chuckling with the girl under his arm.

"That was the best fun I ever seen a rich person like you has ever done! This is Kairi, she's one of the maids here!"

"Nice to meet you, and Mrs Roulvelier I never seen you dance like that! I'm Soo happy you got to enjoy your time here!" They held hands and smile laughing.

"Come on Kairi let's go dance again!"

Tyki guild the maid who squealed and followed him.

Around a table mans were arm wrestling, Kiyo held Yuu a drink as they chug it up.

One man lost as they all frowned and chuckled.

"So~! You boys think your tougher than this?" She smiled, one guy stood up and she sat down, the man grabbed hold of her hand as she held his. Kiyo grinned and did the count down "ready, Go!" Yuu grunts and was holding tight to the guys arm, he was groaning at her tight grip, groaning, Groaning and Boom!

All the guys cheered as she shakes her wrist of pain.

"You are one damned Lady!" The man laughed loudly as she did "I've never arm wrestled like that in years!" Kiyo laughed and hugs her who hugs him back, going back to the dance floor she took one last dance with him. Both smiling to each other, she kissed Kiyo close to his lips, he looks at her in shock as she smiled at his flush red cheeks, he smiled back and kissed her fully as the crowed whistled and cheered at them. Holding his arms around her body and carried her high up as they smiled even more in the kiss.

Morning has arrived.

Yuu and Malcolm was having tea in a private room. He was looking through a book and she was putting sugar in her tea. He slammed the book and sighed

"You know Yuu, you went missing last night. Where were you dear?"

She looks at him raising a brow.

"I was asleep, did you not see me?"

"Oh I did see you, I'm talking about at dinner, you were to wait for me at the table."

"I don't need to I could leave anytime even though I am your wife."

"My wife, My Wife!"

Slamming the table aside she jumped in shock, grabbing her by her shoulders tightly gripping her white morning kimono, shaking her roughly.

"You just don't get it do you! You're my wife in waiting so we get married properly in America! You should know your place woman! You should not even be hanging with a low class! Now are we clear!"

A silent.

"Are we clear!"

Shaking her head, he left the room, coming in was the maid from last night and Yuu's father as well.

"Mrs! Mrs! Are you alright?"

Holding her hand, Yuu gave a frightening nod.

"Y-yes, w-we just had a-an accident?"

Trying to hold the broken dishes, the girl holds her hand to stop her, Tiedoll grabs Yuu from her waist and sat her down, stroking her hair down, she was sobbing and covered her face on her kimono sleeve.

"Yuu?" "No..." "Yuu!" "No!"

She grunt and push her father aside.

"I have a duty... I have to keep our promise father..."

Standing up and ran out the room, bumping into Kiyo's friend Tyki who was waiting on Kairi, Yuu ran pass him as he noticed tears flowing down her cheeks, coming in he sees a mess of broken dishes and the older man hiding his face behind his hand sobbing.

In the church room singing was loud, Yuu was singing low as Malcolm next to her was also singing up in pride. Tiedoll was singing even lower looking at her who was still frowning.

Kiyo was walking down the stair well and turned to the side noticing Yuu was in there.

He was blocked by some butler guys.

"I'm sorry sir, only Higher class are allowed in here?"

"Excuse me but you remember me from yesterday, I want to see someone real fast?"

"Sir I suggest you leave or someone could get hurt?"

"Please maybe just for a second!"

"I'm sorry sir but you can't?"

Inspector Link noticed the commotion and came over to settle it down.

"I just want to, look! Him he will let me in!"

The man came over and held out a buck 50 "Mr Walker, I was told to give you this as a gift of helping and of your serves."

"Please Inspector I don't need your money I just-"

"And to warn you, if you ever set foot any close to the Roulvelier family you are to be held in prison for sexual harassment and violation of someone's property."

The young adult scoffed and looks to the inspector.

"So you think she's a property huh? She is no ones fucken Property she is forced to be married!"

Pushing the man who grabs Kiyo from his collar but was shoved away.

"What do you think of this inspector! You know that is forced marriage and you have to be the one to make it right for her!"

"What are you talking about? What forced marriage, what lies are you trying to accomplished here?"

"Oh so you don't know" he looks away "as the Roulvelier's favorite dog he doesn't tell you anything because you're an ex-police officer." Kiyo walks away from the man, Link watches in surprise of what he had said, it it true?

Walking besides Cross on deck Yuu was observing the boats.

"Marian, I just happened to noticed there is only 99 boats here? What is that?"

He chuckled and looks around the boat.

"We had been using a rich kind of wood that can stay firm and strong to hold enough 70 mans on this ship, there should be enough for the 2,400 is we squeeze in more people."

"But there still won't be enough on board will there?"

"Yuu my dear always so curious."

Kiyo walks on by and grabs her by her waist when no one looked, pulling her into a room for fitness.

"Kiyo please stop..."

"Tyki told me what happened, why couldn't you come tell me what happened?"

"It is non of your concerns anymore Kiyo.."

"Yuu don't you see what's he's doing? He's keeping you trapped and it will stay that way if you don't escape. I can't be there for you because you know you have to get out of his plans!"

She looks away from him as he sighs and traps her.

"What about that kiss?"

She was wide eyed and looks to him.

"I can tell he has never had the guts to touch you nor even make a move on you? You kiss like a beginner..."

She pants and holds her arms around him as he gave her a long hug, kisses his cheek and cried looking at him.

"I-I can't let him hurt you, I can never forgive him I'll die to be with you, I-I don't give a damn about him! I-I, Kiyo?..."

He hushed her and kisses her deeply as she also kissed him. The longest kiss they had, they backed away breathless as she looks up to him.

"Go on, we'll meet at the deck by noon, I have something to show you..."

She smiled as he kiss her tear away. Walking away of the room, Kiyo sighed happily and looks at his hand. He can still feel his touch on her waist...

Later at noon Yuu was ready to leave before Link came by, she froze and stood there, walking closer as he stood up looking at her.

"You don't love him do you." Looking straight as she nodded. Hearing the older man sigh lightly.

"I'm signing my retirement letter later, will you be kind enough to sign permission that I have left before things get dirty..." Looking at the blond, she smiled and unexpectedly hugs him.

"Thank you inspector..."

He blushes and push her off "you don't want that boy waiting, and you also don't need a bladder mouth like me to spill this out to Malcolm."

Yuu ran off into the hall way, Link walks on going to one of the rooms and closed it shut.

Kiyo was sitting on the floor looking up, he heard breathless noise and turns, Yuu was smiling, walking over to Kiyo who opened his arms out to hug her. Hugging him back she smiled nuzzling his shoulder.

"Do you want to see the little surprise I got for you?"

"What is it?" She said sounding unexpected. Holding her and smiled "close your eyes Yuu..." She did so curious, holding her hands in his as he guild her.

"Now put your hands here, and put your legs up here."

The Asian did so holding the railings.

"Now gently lean on me and hold your hands out.."

"Kiyo?" She sounded nervous as he whispered in her ear "trust me..."

Slowly Yuu lifts her arms aside, she gasped scared but felt Kiyo's hands on her waist, she no longer felt scared.

"Now.. Open your eyes..."

Slowly she did, gasping and smiled at the sight she sees.

"Kiyo, I'm flying?.."

"Yes you are Yuu.."

Leaning closer, she kissed Kiyo, Kiyo kiss her back feeling they get closer holding close to each another.

Down in the high class rooms, Yuu and Kiyo laughs coming in her room as he whistled looking around the larger room.

"Oh that's a great sword you have there?" Smiling and looks to observe it, she smiled and held it up to him.

"The Hittorie Hanzo sword, the first sword made in Japan, told to be the first sword that has been made of true, unbreakable steel."

He grinned and holds its sheath, Yuu pulled on its handle opened the sword and showed him how polished it was. Lightly sways his finger over it, it had a sharp edge and very shine crease.

"I do fencing back at Switzerland, I was number one so I won this sword. It would cause 1 million because its a rustless stain metal." Smiling to each other putting it back in its case.

"Malcolm likes to carry this safe around with us, it's very annoying, but there's some stuff in here I also keep."

It opens, Yuu pulls out a white necklace with a blue diamond. Kiyo looks at it.

"It must be a rare thing he has there?"

She held her hand around Kiyo who jumped blushing, the diamond held in his hands nervously.

"Kiyo, I want you to draw me.."

He smiled "okay, um, you can get one of your Yukata's?" "No Kiyo." He turns to look at her confused. "I want you to draw me, like one of your French girls... Wearing this..."

He nods trying to hide he's blushing. "Wearing...only this."

Pulling on the couch, moving it around to find the right position to draw out the area. Yuu was in a plain silk loosen kimono, slipping on the diamond around her neck, Kiyo sharpening his charcoal, opening a clear page as Yuu walks in, him smiling to her.

"I do want my picture." Giving him a 10 cent. "To have a lot of effort by you."

Kiyo grinned and took the coin, Yuu blushes and removed the loosen kimono, it fell down slowly, leaving Kiyo wide eyes looking at the naked body. It left him speechless shuddering and cleared his throat.

"The bed.. Ahem! I mean couch?"

She inhaled and sat down on the couch, slowly lays down on the cushions. "Let's, take that hand, put it above your head, and the other one close to your head, move your waist alittle, and tilt your head, alittle more..."

Smiling at him, Yuu blushing staring at Kiyo. "Now, eyes on me." Sighs low, then slowly starts stroking his thin charcoals down, alittle faster around her face, her arm, then her body.

"I believe your blushing Kiyo~" chuckling at her taunt, he continued slowly but at a quick pace, watching her, her eyes were a beautiful dark blue, as she looks back to him, his eyes as gray and solid moving around his orbs.

Minutes later, Kiyo blew on the drawing, smiling as Yuu holds his hand.

"Thank you Kiyo..." Smiling to each other, giving him a loving kiss. Yuu wrote a note in the safe putting in his drawings. She changed into a new yukata that was colored gray and a pink obi, they heard the door open, hearing foot steps get louder she pulled on Kiyo tightly.

"Yuu my drawings?"

"Yuu dear?" Walks in it was Malcolm. Yuu and Kiyo ran down the hall and soon stop by walking.

Malcolm followed down and spotted them.

"Run Kiyo!"

Running fast holding hands tightly, the old man chase them from behind, he was slow and couldn't catch up. They soon bumped into Link.

"L-Link, I need to sign?"

"No get going your father took care of it."

Kiyo grinned. "I told you you were the change!" They ran again, Link leaned forward and acted as if he was punched in the gut as Malcolm came "s-sir they got away, over there!" Pointing at a different direction, he ran faster but soon lost them quicker.

Kiyo and Yuu made it to a basement full of packages. He grins as they walked around and spotted a huge box.

"Hey let's see what's in here?" Yuu grabbed a tool bar for Kiyo, he opens it, it was a box of mattress inside, there was 3 stacked against the wooden box and 2 on the ground of the box and a gas lamp, a blanket besides the bed and pillows above the mats, they came inside, closing the box door, grabbing his box of matches he lights the lamp, brightening inside, Yuu giggled and sat on the mat, Kiyo next to her. Squeezing her tickle spots as she moves around giggling, falling ontop of her, held her hand on his chest.

"Kiyo..." "Yuu..." Undoing her obi, opening her yukata wide, Kiyo blushes and watches feeling erotic by the sight gulps down a saliva.

Slipping his in her yukata, she shivered holding his arm, making sure he's going in more. Moving the clothing aside and starts kissing her neck, panting she pulls on his shirt in a light grip, moving his shirt off him. Yuu was naked already and Kiyo was licking her ear as she pulled on him making him fall more ontop of her. Holding her hand and kiss her fingers lightly, starts moving his hips rubbing against her she's moaning lightly ruffling his snowie hair and grips parts of it gently in her hands. Kiyo and Yuu kissed again, gently rubbing his finger against her cunt she moans again twitching and panting. Adding another finger in she covers her face by pulling on him, kissing her head and licks up his neck leaves a mark on his chest, he grinned returning a mark above her left breast.

"Yuu you're like a virgin~" grinning "s-shut up Kiyo?" Whispering "make me.."moving his fingers more twitching her legs on him she moans bites his shoulder gently. Undoing his pants she strokes him hard as he grunts and moves his fingers abit more inward. Both panting and moaning Kiyo sits up and pulls the blanket over them, she smiles and kisses him, moving his arms above her head.

"Yuu, can I?" She nods quickly and whimpers low, pushing in she cries pulling on him. "K-Kiyo you're big?" She blushes seeing him blushing as well.

"W-well to tell you the truth I've never had sex just blowjobs."

"H-huh?" "L-let's just continue shall we?" Blushing redder slowly push into her helm, Yuu hugs his body in her arms and his arms around her head to make her closer, kissing each other deeply and moving even harder in her, going abit faster he grunts hissing, tugging at him and kisses her neck. Yuu moaned "K-Kiyo! Ahn more!" "Tch Yuu!" Moving up and came inside her, panting and shudders. Looking at each other sweating and breathless, kisses and makes out.

"Can we sleep?" "Y-yeah..." Smiling and lays his head on Yuu's chest gripping him close.

"What the hell has happened here! A stranger came into my fiancée's room and maybe had raped her here!" Talking to police mans, Tiedoll looks at a picture in the vault, it was a beautiful piece, hiding the piece in his jacket and pretends he's not hiding anything.

Allen and Tyki were outside with Eeze wearing the pocket watch on his waist.

"So you think Kiyo will get her?" Tyki smokes his brandy looking at Allen.

"Kiyo will, he's the type who would understand and maybe drops it if she really loves him?.." Hearing the door open and giggles and laughs was Kiyo and Yuu. They froze seeing them, Tyki laughs patting Kiyo on his shoulder, Allen cries happily and hugs Yuu but got pushed away by Kiyo. Eeze and Tyki's friends came by to see what's up, introducing Yuu to everyone she got along well with them all.

Yuu sat by the little boy Eeze who's smiling behind his bandanna before he sees something large and white up ahead.

"What is that?" Looking wide eyed Yuu looks where Eeze had eyes on. Figuring out its an iceberg Yuu shot up close to a high pole yelling.

"Hey! Sirs there's an iceberg!" She yelled as it caught the others attention, so did it caught Kiyo's looking ahead. They all saw a huge block of ice, shouting up above to the two mans inside the stand, they look down and back up seeing it. Ringing the bells hard and yells iceberg loudly, everyone in a slight panic, mostly the captain with a ship going fast miles per hours. Shouting inside to slow the ship down.

Yuu was in Kiyo's arms as they watch, Eeze was standing looking a the block is coming closer and closer, everyone watching surprise and scared, the boat slowing down as it can, but the ice had scratch against the boat, Eeze was frozen where he stands.

"EEZE!" Tyki yells, the female jumps and grabs the boy as they fell against the wooden ground with crumbles of ice and hail sized ice.

"Yuu! Are you alright!" Kiyo came by as she held Eeze "I'm fine, so is Eeze, Kiyo, we must warn my father!"

Cross comes in the captains office with blueprints of the ship.

"There's no way an iceberg had made this far here! This is insane Cross!"

"Yes I know, but it is from the looks of it America may had some shattered ice from the Atlantic, there's a scratch from here, it will rise to the main grounds and soon with come up fast above grounds and sink this ship."

"That's impossible! This ship can't sink she's a tough thing!" "An I insure you, Titanic is iron she will sink..."

The captain calls out all the mans to evacuate all citizens off the boat. Kiyo and Yuu rushed back to the room in a hurry, her father outside the door spotting them.

"Yuu why are you back here?" "Oto-San it's an emergency, this ship is not going to make it we must leave now!" "Yuu! There you are! Still hanging with the thief I see."

Malcolm came by from behind.

"Still hanging with this low life and yet you're trying to escape me."

"Listen I can't deal with-" "SILENCE!" Back handed Yuu, he cheek was red as she gasped in surprise, Kiyo ranged he was about to attack the man before Link had grabbed him by his arms to stop.

"Inspector Link get that man out of my sight!"

Link watches but lets go leaving the man wide eyed.

"Did you not hear my inspector!" "I am no longer under the Roulvelier families guard I am known as a free man surveying the Kanda family.

Looking that the man in wide eyes "what are you talking about! The Howard family has been with the Roulvelier family for 6 generations!"

"And I will put a stop to that sir, I'm sending you to jail for a lies of forced marriage, woman abuse and lying to a trustworthy guardian such as an ex-police man."

"Inspector Howard you cannot be doing this! Yuu Roulvelier you would stick to being a whore to a gutter rat!" She stepped up and spit him in the face with Kiyo grinning "I rather be his whore then your wife." Link pulls out hand cuffs "And I insure you I just have." Putting hand cuffs on the man who is yelling and runs off away, Link looks at them three.

"Mrs Roulvelier, no... mrs Walker, It be best you get going."

Chasing after the man, Yuu went into the room and grabs her Mugen and ran off with Kiyo and Tiedoll.

'_Most of everyone did make it alive... Allen had escape because we had faked his age and left him with a woman who was 3 months pregnant... Tiedoll got away with Cross Marian, Link Howard and Earl on an extra boat reserved for them in Malcolm's place... The captain died with his ship, Tyki, Eeze and the others manage a boat themselves from building their own boat out of the tables first class people used and had 20 people escape including Kairi... Me and Kiyo?... We were the last ones off...'_

Choking grabbing the mans arm to stop, Malcolm was dragging Yuu across one side of the boats with everyone panicking on the other side preventing any witnesses, Kiyo was shouting at him to let her go as he was panting between this teeth cussing at him.

"To hell with you! My life was perfect until you came! She is my wife! I will die with her!" She groans and bak punched the man who let her go, Kiyo grabs her and punches Malcolm three times till he fell back over board. Both hugging and panting, there was no boats left for them to get off, Kiyo and Yuu ran to the end of the boat that couldn't sink, but when it got to the point where it broke in half, Yuu and Kiyo hugged each other close, watching as more people fell, the electricity died out. Kiyo held Yuu and her Mugen in his hands, soon the boat was lifting from its broken side.

"Yuu this is where we have to stay close! Hold my hands when I count to three!" "O-Okay Kiyo! I love you!" Looking at each other Kiyo kisses her deeply, the water coming in fast as he counts loudly, both holding their breaths really hard, holding hands tightly Yuu was about to give in, before the water had pushed them away, she came up the surface and pants looking around for her lover. Shouting loud for him but others shouting over her, she was at lost with a sea of suffering people. A man from behind dunk her under water, she tried to get him off but failed to the water being cold.

"Get off of her!" A shouting distance Kiyo found her, punches the guy off her and carries her off the water bridal style.

"Come on Yuu! We gatta get you out of here!" Paddling his feet hard, swimming towards an open area away from the sea of people, Kiyo and Yuu found a boat half broken and on the wrong side enough for them to sit in, Kiyo forced Yuu to sit on the other end where theres no water as they evened the boat, giving her Mugen as they panted hard looking at the people swimming and yelling, Kiyo wants to save them, but with that many people, it can drown her.

"Kiyo... Are we going to die..." He looks at her and kisses "no... No we're not Yuu..." Finding nothing to paddled with, Kiyo used his hands and starts moving it against the water, moving at a slow pace but soon gets faster trying to find a boat.

An hour later

"Yuu stop!" Pushing her back she's grabbing his arm "Kiyo your arm will die with frost bite! You have to stop paddling!"

Pushing her back and traps her against the boat "I'm doing this because I love you! I'm going to save you with or without my right arm! I'm going to save you no matter what you do Yuu!"

Panting, she feels his arm cold against her wrist, standing back up before being dragged down, his head against her chest as he blushes red, feeling heat build up against them.

"And I don't wanna lose you Kiyo... You could still die with a frozen arm and I know that..."

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, Kiyo pants and kisses her deeply, kissing him back she wraps her arms around his neck, moving against her they started to fell hot again, kissing her bare neck, rubbing her arms against his chest, their bodies crashed hard against the other. Slowly start making love all over, Kiyo and Yuu kissed hard together to keep each other warm...

Another hours later, they made it to other ships with 6 people sitting in, pulling Yuu and Kiyo on board, they were already warm with each other. Reunited with Yuu's father and Tyki along with Allen, everyone was back together.

Yuu sold Mugen that was over 1 billion, she and Kiyo were happy after their life on the Titanic, Tiedoll stayed with his son Maria who was married to Miranda. Tyki and Kairi got married with Eeze as their adopted son, promised they still see them both and Allen.

"Kiyo, I always though it was you who saved me from that prison I was hold up in?"

He chuckles "and I did?" "No Kiyo." She smiled "it was because you loved me..." Smiling back to her, removing her wail and kisses her deeply, wedding bells cried loudly as they were pronounced married.

Yuu still had the heart of Titanic because her father had been forced to take it by Malcolm and leave it in Kiyo's pocket, but it looks like everyone was agents him. Even his favorite inspector who had fully retired and became a novelist, writing his story about the titanic and his life as a Roulvelier's dog. Cross Marian created a better boat, and the Earl has left to London. Yuu and Kiyo had everything, and they both knew, they were meant to be with each other.

* * *

End

REVIEW!

I cried QmQ


End file.
